Seven Wonders
by pselJacobs
Summary: Casey knows David has an amazing singing voice, but he's too shy to sing in front of people. She has a plan to change that.


_This is a one shot I originally wrote for tumblr, but decided to post here as well. Hope you like it!_

**Dislcaimer: I own no one but Casey**

"C'mon Davey, sing somethin' for me," Casey whined to her boyfriend. The two were sitting on her bunk in Manhattan's Newsboys Lodging House.

"There's too many people around," David said back shyly. And that was true. It was 3:00 in the afternoon, and the newsies were done selling for the day. Most of them were in the room, scattered all over, either playing cards or talking to the others. And he really only sang for her.

"You'se has got to get ovah dis stage fright thing. I mean, look 'ow good ya did at da rally during da strike."

"That was talking. Talking I'm good at. Singing however..."

"Oh stop it David Jacobs! You'se is a great singah!"  
"Ugh! Not dis again!" Racetrack complained from the bunk next to them. "Everyday all we hears is Boid goin' on and on about how "David can sing so good" or "David sounds like an angel" or "you should hear when David opens 'is mouth"," he mimicked his friend. The newsies called Casey Bird (or Boid) because she also sang and they told her she sounds like a bird.

"Yeah, a crow!" Kid Blink would often tease. But they all knew she was good.

Casey just narrowed her eyes at Race while David just turned red.

"Well it's true!" she spat out.

"Look," David said, returning to his normal color, "I love singing when it comes to singing for you and only you. But you'll never get me to sing in front of an audience. I mean, I don't even sing in front of my family."

"Oh it'll 'appen ne day Jacobs. Just you wait and see."

"I'm sorry to rush out of here, but I gotta get home or Ma will start to worry."

"You're still comin' ta Medda's right?"  
"Of course."

"Good. Meet me dere at 7. I hear da entertainment is gonna be good tanight."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." She winked at him and leaned in to kiss him. When they pulled apart, she clapped him on the back and said, "Now get outta 'ere. And don't forget ta come in through da side door."

He squeezed her hand, smiled and said bye. He then left.

"What's goin' on in ya mind dere Boidy?" Race asked.

She gave him a sly smile and said "Nothin'."

That night, David arrived at Irving Hall and went in through the side door. He expected Casey to be waiting there for him, but she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, one of the men who worked backstage came up to him and started talking, "Are you David Jacobs?"

"Ye-yes. But I don't know-"

"You're up next."

"Wait, what?" His head was filled with so many questions, but when he saw Casey walk on stage, every one of them was answered. She saw him in the wings and gave him an innocent smile. He just respond with a look that said, "What are you doing?"

"Hello Manhattan," Casey started speaking. Cheers erupted through the theatre. "Now I knows you'se all used ta me singin' for ya, but tanight we're havin' someone new. Please welcome someone you all know and I certainly love," she added emphasis to that last part, looking right at David and he just glared at her and shook his head, "David Jacobs!" More cheers spread through as David slowly made his way onstage and stopped next to Casey.

Before he could say anything, the music started to playing to a song he often sang for her. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him to do this. He didn't want to disappoint her, so he just took a really deep breath and started:

**I've seen the seven wonders**

**if you give or take a few**

**But all them seven wonders**

**well they can't compare to you**

**I've been a lot of places**

**Yes I've traveled near and far**

**But now I know that home is where you are**

**Niagara Falls a leaky faucet that a plumber oughta fix**

**The Pyramids are really just a dusty pile of bricks**

**The Taj Mahal a fixer upper**

**The Grand Canyon just a hole**

**The Grand Canal in Venice an Italian toilet bowl**

**I've seen the seven wonders**

**if you give or take a few**

**But all them seven wonders**

**well they can't compare to you**

**I've been a lot of places**

**Yes I've traveled near and far**

**But now I know that home is where you are**

**The Aurora Borealis, **Casey sang.

**Just a night light on the fritz**

**And Stonehenge**

**It's just a bunch of rocks**

**La Brea's tars **

**The pits**

**How about the Leaning Tower of Pisa? **

**Looks like somethin' up and broke**

**Mount Rushmore! **

**Someone climb up there and tell them boys a joke**

They dueted on,** Yes my travellin days are over**

**You get the check I'll pay the bill**

**Cause I see all the wonder in your eyes**

**Just standin' still.**

It went back to David.** I've been a lot of places**

**But I've learned now near and far**

**There's no need to roam**

**Cause home is where you are**

Casey soloed at,** There's no need to roam**

**cause home is where you are**

They finished it together,** Yes now I know that home is where you are.**

The applauding was deafening. Casey just grabbed David's hand and pulled him offstage. She quickly connected her mouth to his and it lasted until they both needed to desperately breathe. She was smiling from ear to ear when they pulled apart.

"You did so great Davey. I am so proud of ya."

"I will remember to never challenge you again," David said laughing. "But I guess it was a good thing since I think I'm now over my stagefright." Casey wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into a deep hug. This was interrupted by the chanting of "Encore" comeing from the audience. He smiled down at her and asked, "You ready for one more?"

_Think it was cute? Tell me in reviews!_


End file.
